fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geno
|Mario= }} Geno (whose real name being ♡♪!?) is a puppet ally of Mario, who first appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. In actuality, he is a star being from Star Road, who possessed the body of a doll. Despite only making a major appearance in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he has a rather large fanbase. This is likely due to his otherwordly nature and his motivations and involvement in the plot of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. ♡♪!? is a star spirit hailing from the Star Road, answering to a higher authority to restore the shattered Star Road that was caused by Exor's entry to Mario's world. Needing to take a physical form in the world, he possesses a wooden doll named Geno and joins Mario and Mallow in their quest to take down Exor and the Smithy Gang by finding the Star Pieces. ♡♪!? takes on the form of the Geno doll as he deems it the "strongest" out of a collection of four dolls in Gaz's collection. Travelling with Mario and friends, he manages to accomplish his mission and restore the power of wishes to the world. Since then, Geno has made sporadic appearances as either a cameo or an ally in many fanmade works as both the doll and the spirit inhabiting the doll. History ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Geno debuts in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars as a party member. Being from the Star Road, which was shattered upon Exor's entry into Mario's world, ♡♪!? is sent to retrieve the Star Pieces that fell off when the road was shattered. In the meantime, Rose Town is besieged by the Smithy Gang. Bowyer is attacking with arrows that paralyze the citzens of the small town. The people of Rose Town stay indoors in their homes out of fear of being paralyzed. Mario and Mallow arrive in Rose Town and seek shelter inside a Town Inn. Here, they meet a young Toad boy named Gaz, whoc plays with dolls of Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Geno. Mario plays with Gaz under his mom's request, but during the play session, Mario is accidentally knocked out by Geno's "Super Star Shot". That night, ♡♪!? enters inside the Town Inn and possesses the Geno doll, learning to walk in the new body which takes a little bit of time. By the time morning passes, Gaz spots Geno walking outside into the Forest Maze. Gaz is grounded by his mom for telling lies, but Mario believes his story and heads out with Mallow to investigate. When they find Geno, he is battling Bowyer, who Mario and Mallow assist in fighting. After defeating Bowyer, Geno explains who he is as well as his real name and intentions. He tags along with Mario to find the seven Star Pieces and to defeat the Smithy Gang. Eventually, Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Toadstool collect the remaining Star Pieces and defeat Smithy. With Smithy destroyed, Geno decides to leave the doll's wooden body, returning to the form of a star and bringing the Star Pieces to Star Road. Repairing the celestial road, the power of wishes return to the world. The lifeless Geno doll can be seen sitting behind Mario and company on Vista Hill while they witness Exor disintegrate. Description ♡♪!? is a star spirit, with his true form being a simple yellow star in appearance. The form he chose to assist Mario during the events of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Geno, is a wooden doll with a blue cap with a yellow ribbon-like symbol across the cap. He has two tufts of orange hair. He has brown eyes and a nut-cracker like mouth. He wears a blue cloak with yellow fringe, with a clasp connecting the right and left side of the cloak. He wears brown boots. Personality Geno is authoritative but enthusiastic, being a defiant hero type in contrast to Mallow, the other original party member introduced in this game. He has a sense of responsibility, being sent from the shattered Star Road to deal with Exor and the Smithy Gang. While he is focused on his mission, he is fairly easy to befriend for both Mallow and Mario. Out of all the characters in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he has the most clear motivation to go on the quest to stop Exor and the Smithy Gang, being that he wants to restore the power of wishes in the world. Appearances Super Mario Galaxy 3: Shining Stars Geno will reappear in this game in the Forest Factory Galaxy. He gives Mario a Spring Mushroom to get past the gears. Geno (along with Mallow) is seen in the game's ending cutscene as one of the people watching the stars. Super Mario: Exploring New Lands Geno appears in Super Mario: Exploring New Lands as a super guide-like character, clearing levels for the player if they fail a level more than five times and ask for his help. ''Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ''Main article: Geno (SSBGA) Geno appears in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse as an unlockable playable character. He can be unlocked through the following methods: *Play 40 Vs. Matches. *Clear Adventure Mode with Mario on Normal difficulty or higher. *Have Geno join your team in Story Mode (Story Mode only). Geno is a mediumweight character with slow but powerful attacks. All of his special moves are references to his original set of moves in Super Mario RPG. Geno briefly appears in the game's story mode, where he is seen relaxing in the Majestic Forest before Bowser begins to attack. Interestingly, this game seems to depict this forest as Geno's home. Geno later summons the ship that eventually will become the Φantasia with Palutena's magic. ''Mario Kart: Ultimate Challenge Geno appears as a Medium weight racer and is the last unlockable character, obtained through completing all the Missions in the game. Super Mario Odyssey (Popple Co.) Geno appears as an unlockable character in ''Super Mario Odyssey. He is held captive by King Kosmic, a monster made from a black hole. Geno has a special power up known as the Star Scepter that transforms Geno in Scepter Geno, which allows him to shoot blasts from a magical scepter. ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity ''Main article: Geno (Calamity) Geno appears in Super Smash Bros. Calamity as a unlockable playable character. He has two new special moves introduced in this game: Elbow Cannon and Cannon Shot. Elbow Shot allows him to shoot multiple metal spheres to inflict weak damage and Cannon Shot is an extension of Geno Flash's cannon, allowing him to shoot a star to where he will then materialize. Super Smash Bros. Discord Geno appears as a unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Discord. All of his moves from Super Mario RPG appear as specials, and he has several new moves invented for the game as well due to the Custom Moves system. His Up special is actually completely new for him, although is based off his cannon transformation in his original debut. Geno has special team-up names for Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Rosalina as well, as a nod to his debut where they were all part of the party for the former three and Rosalina's ties to the cosmos. ''Super Mario Spikers Geno appears as a playable character in ''Super Mario Spikers, appearing as a Balanced-type captain. He has many of his weapons from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars equipped at the same time, most notably the Arm Cannon and Star Gun. His emblem is a star with a blue background and his theme is Space Disco. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Geno appears as a downloadable racer for ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit, being a featherweight racer. Cameos Woofbot and Meowbot: Robots to the Rescue Geno makes a cameo in Toy Shop on the dolls shelf. Powers and Abilities Geno's powers are tied to his Star Spirit, ♡♪!? and thus to do any of his abilities he needs the Star Spirit to inhabit the body. ♡♪!?'s abilities include using star power to create projectiles and beams of light, as well as transforming his body to turn into a cannon. In later appearances, he was able to transform into more and more objects for combat, as well as creating new techniques with his star power. Geno is generally very powerful, with his moves able to max out the damage to 9999 if timed correctly. This comes at the cost of HP and defense, which makes him a bit of a glass cannon character. Specific Abilties Gallery AhdilsJ.png Ep3Jeo9.png WepdrhZ.png VmrUbLb.png OpU5EzT.png NUKQtc7.png KvFPDji.png Geno kfad.png|''King for a Day'' artwork. Geno Mii Fighter.png|Mii Gunner's Geno costume nciqIUi.png|Mii Gunner's Geno costume GenoDiscord.png|Geno in Super Smash Bros. Discord Geno Spikers.png|Geno in Super Mario Spikers A12197DC-059F-41BC-B2B9-41BAD8891175.jpeg|Geno Partner card 72 - Geno.png|Geno in Super Smash Bros. GR Geno Nibroc-Rock.png|Geno by Nibroc-Rock 1.1.Geno standing.png 1.2.Geno standing (With Cannon).png 1.3.Geno clenching his fists.png 1.4.Geno Aiming his cannon.png 1.5.Geno shooting a laser.png 1.6.Geno using Geno Beam.png 1.7.Geno using Geno Boost.png 1.8.Geno using Geno Whirl.png 1.9.Geno using Geno Blast.png }} Trivia *Geno's real name is different in the Japanese version of Super Mario RPG, using a one-time set of unpronounceable symbols derived from a fictional star language. *Geno, like most of the Super Mario RPG cast created for the game, has his rights tied with Square Enix. This makes his lack of appearances fairly understandable due to the legal logistics involved to even have him cameo. This is actually fairly unusual, as most intellectual property laws for most countries maintain that any element created specifically for a specific setting belongs to the owner of said setting, which in this case would be Nintendo. *Geno's special attacks have a star superimposed over him, which stands out against the other cast members who use the playing card suits over their special attacks. *Masahiro Sakurai wanted to add Geno as a playable character since the development of Super Smash Bros. Brawl due to him thinking of his arm cannon as a factor for his uniqueness, and acknowledged the character's popularity. The reason why he has never been added is unknown. }} Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros.: Crisis Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Helpers Category:Spirits Category:Geno Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Heart of the Hero Category:Knights of Order Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess